


Megagroove

by hanslanda



Category: Austin Powers, Groovy - Fandom, Megamind - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Hot, I want to kill myself, Kink, Multi, Romance, Smut, groovy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanslanda/pseuds/hanslanda
Summary: In this alternate universe, Austin Powers is captured by villain Megamind. How will Megamind punish this hero?





	Megagroove

Austin had been captured from his Shaguar and was now tied to an expandable chair, duct tape plastered over his mouth as he squirmed and mumbled incoherently. After a few moments, Megamind crept into the room like a noble Siberian tiger. Austin's crotch bulged up as he fell silent and his eyes evidently widened.

He had never encountered this villain before. The bald, roundness of his head reminded Austin of his balls if they were completely hairless. Austin also noticed the being was bright blue, and then he began to wonder if it'd be the same in his pants. Megamind smirked as he eyed his victim, his tone maneuvering automatically into his usual sarcastic one which he uses with all of his captives. "SO, Austin Powers. International Man of HISTORY!" He yelled, index finger pointing upwards in proclamation before sighing helplessly and tearing the duct tape from his new rivals lips. "You know, a little appreciation for these lines would be glorious one day." Austin maintained a puzzled look for a moment, before granting the being a dashing grin and shaking his head. "Oh, come on, baby. You didn't really think that'd intimidate me, did you? I _am_ Austin Powers, after all." He let out a jolly chuckle before his face fell straight. "Now, darling, I would actually appreciate it if you loosened that rope at least."

Megamind stared at the man tied to a chair. This was his first time capturing the spy, and he refused to back down. He cleared his throat and considered the charming mans request, before quickly shaking his head and raising his voice once more. "NEVER. Your charm could **never** work on me, Austin Sours." The awful pun caused Austin to wince. "Now, you're not like Metroman. I have to work a new way to handle you..." He wondered, tapping his chin gently. "MINION, fetch my knife."

Austins eyes widened.

 

"Now, now, baby. No need to get so rash with things. Just untie me and we can handle things like real men." His finishing words were accompanied by a wink in Megaminds direction. Austin didn't have any cool spy gadgets to help him out of this one. Refusing, Megamind simply took the knife and sent Minion out once more. He danced the blade over Austins neck before cutting his shirt off slowly. "Woah, baby. Let's not get too groovy here." Megamind stared at Austin's exposed chest, outlining the sexy loveheart pattern with his tongue before sucking delicately on his nipples. Austin let out a gruff moan. He had never gotten groovy with a man before, but he loved every second of it.

Megamind worked down to Austin's pants, eventually fully stripping him and then himself. The two bodies were now entirely naked. One blue. One peach. A beautiful combination of paints combined. Megamind straddled Austin's bare lap and grinded the length of his thick, blue and bald cock against his. Each vein running up Megamind's dick has scraped over Austin's member, and the two cocks began getting hard and juicy very soon. Their pre-cum stuck together, although Megamind's was a light-greenish colour. Austin was scared that the being may have some type of STD but it was okay if he did. Megamind's blue cheeks tinted a light pink, as did Austin's. ''Oh, behave, baby." Austin growled sensually down Megamind's ear. Megamind wrapped his slender arms around the man's neck and Austin began to pant heavily in the crook of his.

Megamind rubbed himself viciously against the mans, his cock now throbbing with delight. Both of their members began to twitch and ache against one another, and Austin was unable to take it anymore. "FUCK ME BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Austin screamed with all of his lung-power. Megamind let out a flamboyant squeal before shoving Austin's cock deep inside his tight blue asshole. He rode him like the wildest bull, and with each stroke Austin yelled "Yeah!!" and flipped his hair, only turning Megamind on more. "Oh, my, Austin. Your t-torture device is bigger than mine." referring to Austin's monster cock. Megamind slammed his thick, blue, sweaty ass down against Austin's fat dick several more times, his breath hitching as both of them became closer to their finale.

With a few more deep thrusts, Austin came deep inside Megamind's ass and Megamind covered himself and Austin in green sticky goodness. Megamind slowly slid off of Austin's fat hairy cock and remained on his lap, still shaky from the experience. He buried his head in Austin's shoulder and whispered softly; "Metrocity will be ours." Austin cradled the man and they fell asleep together.


End file.
